1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a well tool for setting and/or retrieving well equipment in a well. More particularly the invention relates to a setting and/or retrieval tool having any combination of an operation section for setting and/or retrieving well equipment, an actuating section for actuating the operation section, and an orientation section for rotationally orienting the operation section in a well tubing string.
2. The Prior Art
Numerous tools (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,203; 3,899,025; 3,876,001; 3,837,398; 3,827,490; and 3,799,259 and United States application Ser. No. 490,557 filed July 24, 1974) will set and/ or retrieve well equipment from the side pocket receptacle of a side pocket mandrel. Generally, such tools include an operation section, and actuation section, and an orientation section. The operation section is normally in a running position. Upon actuation, it assumes a setting and/or retrieving position. The actuation section of the tool controls actuation of the operation section. The orientation section rotationally orients the operation section prior to its actuation.
The operation section of the tool generally includes an arm. Actuation of the tool may latch the arm in its actuated position (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,001 and 3,837,398 and Application Ser. No. 490,557). Thereafter, even though the arms of the tools disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,398 and application Ser. No. 490,557 may be returned to a position aligned with the tool body, the arms of such tools are free to reassume their actuated position. Thus, the arm inhibits movement of the tool in one of two directions through the tubing string. Movement in that one direction is inhibited because the arm's assumption of its actuated position causes it to hang up on obstructions in the well tubing. The tool can only be moved in the other direction for retrieval.
Redressing present kickover tools may be quite complicated. Several shear pins may have to be replaced and components of the tool precisely positioned. Such redressing may require additional equipment and may result in operating delay and expense. Additionally, at the present, shear stock is lost in the well. Lost shear stock may cause complications with the running and operation of additional well tools.
Orientation of setting and/or retrieving tools within a well's tubing string is occasionally difficult. The orientation sections of the tools disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,002,203; 3,827,490; 3,876,001; and 3,837,398; and Application Ser. No. 490,557 rely upon a single key to both centralize the orientation section within the tubing string and locate the orientation guide surface. If the single key does not first perform it centralizing function, it may not be able to locate and engage the orientation guide surface. Consequently, the tool may not be properly oriented within the tubing string.
The orientation section of the tool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,259 includes a pair of longitudinal vanes. The vanes centralize the orientation section with the tubing. In addition to performing its centralizing function, one of the vanes includes a cam for engaging the orientation guide surface. The guide surface seeking cam cannot move independently of its vane. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,025 and 3,378,080 disclose well tools, the actuation of which occurs in response to pressurizing well fluids in the vicinity of the tool. Neither of the disclosed tools includes hydraulic means operable in response to relative movement of tool components for generating a tool actuating force.